


French Silk Pie

by oshunanat



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pie, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Sylar are friends with benefits. Noah visits Sylar with some friendly advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Silk Pie

Claire came to him.

After eleven years of looking perpetually sixteen, she came to him. After nine years of men denying her what she wanted out of fear that she was some kind of jail bait, she came to him. After six years of being denied entry to 21+ clubs and losing at least two legitimate licenses to clubs who swore that her ID was fake, she came to him. She came to the one man who truly understood what she was, to the one man who shared her immortality.

Claire came to Sylar.

And Sylar gladly had her. He gladly had her to spite Peter Petrelli. He gladly had her to spite Noah Bennett. He gladly had her to spite all the goody-goods who seemed to think that they were better than he.

He gladly had her virginity. And then he had it again, and again and then a fourth time. Every time they would finish coupling it her hymen would reform.

Claire had been a virgin when her gift first kicked in.

She would be a virgin her entire life.

And Sylar looked forward to finding ever new and creative ways of taking that from her.

And Claire didn't seem to mind.  
\--  
They were on Noah's bed.

Claire was house sitting. Lonely, bored, and horny and had called him. Sylar had gladly agreed. After two most enjoyable rounds, he was now sprawled out next to her, ready for post-coital bliss to take hold and lull him to sleep.

And then they heard it, her father's voice calling for her from the entry way.

Oh, he briefly thought about moving away, but that wouldn't have hid heavy scent in the air, their sweaty bodies or the tussled sheets. No, Sylar stayed right where he was, kissing her, curled up against her and just smiled as Noah entered the room.

\--  
Weeks after he and Claire had been discovered, he hadn't heard from Claire. Sylar wasn't worried. There was no love between them, just an unspoken understanding that they could each provide something the other needed, no strings attached. She would be back when she was ready.

He thought it might be her when he heard a knock on the door. But it wasn't.

Noah Bennett had come to Sylar.

Noah had come to him, to talk, he said. And he had brought pie, a kind of peace offering, he said. A chocolate silk pie, topped with fresh chocolate whipped cream.

Sylar had a new favorite Bennett.

Noah Bennett sat impassively as Sylar dug into the pie, making idle small talk about nothing, a smile only gracing his face when Sylar suddenly fell face first into the remnants.

\--

When Sylar woke, he found himself bent over his dining room table, arms and legs tied to the table. His shirt was still on, but his pants were down around his ankles. The remnants of the drugged pie lay inches away from his face. His head was mostly clear, but he still felt lethargic, not quite in control of all his of powers.

"It's not very nice to ruin a perfectly delicious pie like that," Sylar said as he wriggled his fingers, seeing if he could grab hold of any of the knots that bound him.

Noah, who had been polishing his glasses, stopped and put them back on. "It's not very nice to fuck my daughter in my bed," he countered.

"Touché, but if you're still a bit sore on that, you really should take it up with Claire. She invited me over, not the other way around." He stopped his exploration, now certain that he'd only be let up when Bennett was done with him. "And I thought this was supposed to be a _friendly_ talk."

Sylar could feel as Noah stood up behind him and seconds later a finger coated in something cool touched his hole, and began to force its way in.

"This is a friendly talk," Noah countered. "I'm preparing you, aren't I? My daughter isn't the only one who is going to have virginity issues the rest of their life." A second finger joined the first and Sylar grunted.

"Do I want to know how you know about that?"

The fingers stabbed a spot that made Sylar see stars. He moaned again and was mortified to find himself getting hard.

"Claire was, *is* a very good girl," Noah said.

"A very good girl," Sylar echoed. "A great girl. She gives great…"

A loud smack rang through the room and Sylar bit back a curse.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Another grunt. "Duly noted. You do know that Claire initiated all of this, right?" Sylar gasped as he listened to Noah's zipper being lowered. It wasn't much longer before the fingers were removed and he was suddenly filled to the hilt with Noah's Bennett's cock, eliciting a much longer, lower groan from Sylar.

"And that's the only reason that we're having this conversation and why you haven't been quartered and your body buried in four separate locations," Noah replied reasonably.

Noah began to thrust inside Sylar, paying no heed to Sylar's needs, deliberately neglecting the cock that, if Noah looked down, he could see was trying to rut against the table for some kind of friction, something, anything to make it more pleasurable for its owner.

Noah wasn't looking down, wasn't looking at Sylar at all, instead just staring ahead at the wall as his nails dug into Sylar's back and he just took, took what he wanted, what he needed, Sylar's moans and hitched breath increasing his pleasure several times over.

It continued this way for several minutes more until the older man stilled, stopping only to come deep inside of Sylar.

He bent over, grabbed Sylar's dick and squeezed it hard. He whispered, "If I ever find out that you hurt my Claire, I will not hesitate to cut this off. Understood?"

There was silence, then a hurried nod.

Noah pulled out, cleaned himself off using Sylar's shirt and tucked himself back in. He reached for the pie and moved it back in front of Sylar's face, picking up the younger man's face and shoving it into the chocolate confection, banging Sylar's head against the table as he did so.

"Eat."

He didn't want to eat; didn't want to be drugged again, but it really made no difference.

He and Noah Bennett were at an impasse. He couldn't kill Noah; Claire would never forgive him, and he was having too much fucking her to give that up yet. Noah couldn't kill him either. Even if Claire cared nothing for him beyond a willing partner, he was still the one of the few willing partner that she'd ever had, and of those, the only one who didn't treat her like a sixteen year old. It would be enough to for her to hold against her father long enough to make Noah regret it, because Noah was mortal, and she was not, and the only child he was still really close with. Noah knew. Sylar knew it. They were at an impasse.

When Sylar didn't move, Noah moved to pick up his head once more, and only then did Sylar begin to eat. Pie trumped a splitting headache, so Sylar did the sensible thing and ate, even as he vowed to find some non-lethal revenge for the humiliation he'd been forced to endure this day.

With some of the drug still in his system, it only took a few bites to make Sylar unconscious once more.  
\--  
When Sylar came too, he was alone. The ropes had been cut and he was able to push off the table, able to push his face out of the pie. The time he'd spent unconscious his body had healed itself from the earlier activities, but it did nothing about the dried chocolate on his face.

Or about the fact that he was still kind of horny from earlier, something he couldn't really explain.

After quickly washing his face—he'd shower shortly, he grabbed his phone. When it rang through to Claire's voice mail, his message was short.

"Claire? It's me. When you get a moment, why don't you come over?" A pause. "And bring some pie. Ask your father what bakery he picked that one up from. It was delicious."


End file.
